


Weak Against the Elements: Morgana vs. Static Electricity

by myaami



Series: Weak Against the Elements [3]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Daily Life Outside the Metaverse, Elemental Weakness, Gen, Humor, Persona-user problems, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-02
Updated: 2019-05-02
Packaged: 2020-01-13 08:49:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18465562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaami/pseuds/myaami
Summary: He’s not a cat, but Morgana just can’t help himself when there is a nice couch to rub against. The static electricity is something he’ll learn to live with.(Part 3 of 8, sometimes your weakness brings out your base instincts.)





	Weak Against the Elements: Morgana vs. Static Electricity

**Author's Note:**

> I love Morgana's fic so much that I commissioned an incredibly adorable art piece from [Overexcited Dragon](https://twitter.com/OverexcitedBoyo)! The link is in the end notes--don't peak before reading the fic, spoilers ;)

_We’re all alone now. Just you and me. What should we do?_

Morgana considers his options.

Akira is out doing whatever it is he does these days when he leaves Morgana behind. In the good old days, Akira used to take Morgana everywhere, but lately Akira has been making excuse after excuse. Morgana briefly wonders if it is because he’s gained weight and is putting a strain on Akira’s shoulder. Maybe he’ll cut back in his indulgence of the little snacks Sojiro leaves out for him… then again, Sojiro’s curry is some of the best food Morgana has ever had. Next to sushi, that is.

Morgana loves to see the world from the vantage point of a human shoulder (he reminds himself that he will one day see the world again from his original human height), but he isn’t unreasonable; he understands that Akira needs his personal space and if Morgana steals the bed and messes up all the covers, it’s not out of spite. Of course not.

After further unmaking Akira’s bed, Morgana sits on his haunches and surveys the room. A free snack might be waiting for him downstairs, but Morgana hears Futaba’s voice trailing up into the attic, shouting about some video game or another. The last time Morgana spent time alone with her, he ended up with a smooshed face and his fur pet in all the wrong directions. His ear twitches at the painful memory.

_You seem to have an itch that needs scratching. Why don’t you come on over?_

Time to get comfortable properly. This calls for some crisp circles near the foot of the bed. Having done that, Morgana curls up into a compact little ball. A nice day off to take a ‘cat nap’, even though he’s not a cat. Everyone deserves a nap sometimes, it’s human nature. Not in this spot, though. He circles some more and curls up once again, not having found the right spot the last few times. No problem. Akira won’t mind if Morgana scratches at the sheets a bit. This is _his_ day off too and he wants to treat himself. He finally settles down and closes his eyes to sleep, trying to ignore a lingering feeling of wrongness.

_Just give in and relax._

His eyes snap open, up on all four legs now, hissing into the empty room. He’s hearing things again that are setting him off and disrupting his peaceful day. The worst part is that Morgana knows what it is. He looks towards the source of his distraction:

The couch. It’s calling to him like it always does. Morgana can control the urge when the others are around; after all, he’s _not_ a cat and wouldn’t be caught dead doing cat-like things especially in front of Ann. The shame would utterly destroy him. It’s harder to tune out the beckoning voice when he’s alone, though. Despite Akira’s dusty old room, that couch is incredible. It has perfectly textured material for Morgana to sharpen his claws on, and soft, lumpy cushions to rub against.

He’s off the bed and halfway across the room to the couch before he catches himself.

No, not this time! He knows how this will end. As soon as Morgana rubs in one direction and spins to go the other way, that’s when it strikes: static electricity—Morgana’s worst foe in the real world, and his embarrassing cat-like tendency, to rub against furniture and Akira’s couch in particular, causes him to face his greatest weakness.

For as long as he’s been out of the Metaverse, he’s known his adversary is static electricity. Inside, when he gets hit with a bolt of Zio he simply falls to the ground, dizzy and unable to stand but the others can cover or help him out. They all have their weaknesses too and Morgana is happy to return the favor. But here in the real world…

Morgana sits on one side of the couch, thinking. If he just sits here there’s no harm done, it’s only when he moves too quickly. The couch is simply nice to sit on, that’s all. The Phantom Thieves sit here all the time and they don’t have any problems. Morgana is no different. That’s right, to become a human, Morgana must be able to do what humans normally do. Lean back just a little, gently, not enough to cause a problem. There, that’s nice, right? Just sitting on the couch like an ordinary person.

Was that movement at the other side of the couch? Well, now he _has_ to investigate. He pushes against it and runs to the left. Nothing here, yet what’s begun must be finished and Morgana tells himself it’s all for the sake of someday becoming human; how can he ever sit beside Ann if he’s like this? He reaches the end of the couch and there is a moment, a single moment of clarity when the voice of Zorro tells him: _don’t turn around._

The voice of the couch is louder:

_**Do it.** _

Morgana whips around and runs the other way and as sure as the couch is lumpy, Morgana is zapped with enough static electricity to make his fur fly in all directions to look like he’s scaled the roof in the middle of a thunderstorm and climbed the lightning catcher to get hit over and over again but Morgana doesn’t care; he throws himself in the other direction once again and his fur stands up higher and he howls in pain but now he’s got to smooth his fur back down by continuing to run against the couch—

—Akira clears his throat from the top of the stairs.

Morgana is a shorthaired cat, yet even _he_ can see the fur all over his front paws standing on end, and feel it raised to attention along his spine.

Morgana opens his mouth to carefully and logically explain the call of the couch, but all that comes out is a small and pitiful: _Meow._

**Author's Note:**

> Cutest Morgana art EVER from the amazing [Overexcited Dragon](https://twitter.com/OverexcitedBoyo)! Please check out his masterpiece!! 
> 
> <https://twitter.com/OverexcitedBoyo/status/1142241727534772230>


End file.
